


Missed Nothing Sparky.

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: 98.5% of all busts, dear Erin got the brunt of the slime. She deserved a break. However, all small pleasures certainly come with a cost. {Inspired by Erin's happy 'missed me' comment during the Apocalypse scene}





	

Erin wasn’t one to cause trouble, nor prank, nor break the rules. She never as a child nor as an adult, a stickler for rules and guidance. However, if she had to take one more hit of slime again, she was going to punch every living ghost back to the dead along with her jumpsuit in tow. There was only so much slime one could take, especially with coating every inch of her. 

The latest bust wasn’t too tricky, he was a sprightly little thing. The young male died determined to cause mischief and mayhem in the place, he didn’t understand that the four girls were not his sisters once before. With all the tables and small candlesticks placed out of sight in front for the ultimate trip and fall, the ghostbusters were getting increasingly frustrated and also separated.   
She could see he was going to slime her, she could already envision having to trudge in the sticky mess of a jumpsuit and use all the dry cloths in the place yet again, another 2-3 hours in the shower, again. But did she have to? Oh, Erin could see the candlestick in reach she only had to kick it slightly to the left for poor Holtzy to trip and be in direct contact for the ectoplasm shower. Could she though? Could she break her own rules and kindness for the sake of some sanity and time?

Yes, very much so. She deserved it after all. 98.5% of all busts, dear Erin got the brunt of the slime. She deserved a break. A quick kick Holtzy down with Erin sprinting past her leaving an ectoplasm trail in her midst.

“Missed Me” 

The ghost wrapped up into the container from Patty & Abby thanks to the brief moment of calm mid plasm. They trudge back to the hearse, Abby trying to clear Holtzmann's goggles in order for her to see with Erin and Patty slowly behind, containment in tow. 

“Ya know that should be you, I saw what you did baby”

“I, I, I don’t know what you mean”

“Oh I think you do, and I think you know how it’s gonna play out her too sparky”

Erin only had to tilt her head slightly and peer up between her eyelashes to see the seriousness in Patty’s face of how much trouble she was in. Patty knows Erin doesn’t mean to cause, doesn’t participate pranks, puts herself before everyone else, which is precisely why her eyes have a playful glint to them. She’ll teach Erin that what she did to Holtz was mean but she’ll make sure she has fun too, breaking the rules Erin needed to be brought out to play so Patty didn’t want to discourage her to much. Climbing into the hearse, Erin leant forward softly speaking to Holtz.

“Dry cloth Holtz, rub it to slide off but don’t rub in just glide it across your skin. Make sure to take it all off before jumping in the shower though, it tends to multiply with water added for me and just makes a bigger mess everywhere. I have some honey lotion under the sink too from the harshness the cloth can cause.”

Looking over, Patty can see Erin retract from Holtz’s chair to shrink into the backseat corner picking at a loose thread on her jumpsuit knowing the upcoming visit to Patty’s knee was going to be sooner than she thought indeed. 

You see, for Erin this dynamic falls easily. On the other foot. Erin could dream up different scenarios and ways to gain her confidence and control of her life. Patty liked to joke around with Holtz, sometimes joke went too far for those two especially with Abby in the mix also. Erin loved her girlfriend but with those jokes comes consequences, she doesn’t appreciate the joke falling on her. So she would curve Patty, let her know she wasn’t happy being the brunt of humour then they’d kiss and make up and repeat. Recently Erin been taking control of her life too much, Patty likes to help. The roles switch, much like the fate of our loveable physicist today...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm all for polybusters. Polybusters is most definitely my jam. I also ship holtzbert {and I love how much there is of it don't get me wrong} Alas there's not much Tolbert and honestly, that is a whole load of guilty pleasure right there, so I thought I'd give it a go. Comments very welcome! Let me know if I should continue this :)


End file.
